


Made to Measure

by Elsie876



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Mr. Lucas needs a new suit, things take a humiliating turn for him. Luckily for him, Mr. Humphries is practical and always ready to help.
Relationships: Wilberforce Claybourne Humphries/Dick Lucas
Kudos: 25
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s quite important, Mr. Lucas, to get the proper measurements for your new suit.”

“You don’t need to tell me, Mr. Humphries,” replied Mr. Lucas. “I do work here and have done for the last five years.”

“Which is why we need to take proper measurements for your new suit. Your old one is starting to look rather done in.”

That much was true. No matter how much he and his mother had repaired it, his old suit was starting to look rather shabby and it was time for a replacement. However, he didn’t see why Mr. Humphries of all people had to re-measure him.

“Can’t we just use mine from five years ago?”

“Tsk, tsk, Mr. Lucas. You of all people should know how much can change in five years.”

Mr. Lucas tried his last defence.

“We don’t constantly re-measure our regulars.”

“That ‘s because they’re customers. That’s different. As a junior, you represent the store. Now get over here and let me take your measurements.”

Defeated at last, Mr. Lucas stepped out from behind the counter and let Mr. Humphries measure him. He wouldn’t have minded if it was Mr. Grainger, but he was busy blocking a hat for another customer and wanted to finish it before closing.

He kept his eyes to the ceiling as Mr. Humphries measured him. Unfortunately, the others were still there and they got a free show at his expense.

“Enjoying the fitting, Mr. Lucas?” called out Miss Brahms. 

“More than I enjoyed dating you,” he replied. He could have come with a better reply, but he was tired and wanted to go home.

“Oh, the very cheek of him!”

Just to cap off a splendid day, Mrs. Slocombe added her bit in.

“Don’t worry, Miss Brahms. It’s the first time he’s ever had a real man touch him down there.”

Before Mr. Lucas could splutter out a reply, Captain Peacock stepped in.

“That’s enough, ladies. I’m certain Mr. Humphries is being as professional with Mr. Lucas as he would with any other customer. Isn’t that right, Mr. Humphries?”

“Of course, Captain Peacock. Just got the inside leg to do now.”

Mr. Lucas kept his eyes anywhere, but Mr. Humphries, willing his body to behave and not betray him here. Still, once he was done, he practically ran off the floor.

“Urgent bathroom break needed!”

“But it’s only five minutes until closing!”

He ignored Captain Peacock and ran off. He could hear the ladies giggling as he ran off the floor. They would tease him for days. Hopefully, they would just think it was panic, nothing more. His own body told a very different story. All he could think of was Mr. Humphries, no matter how much he tried to turn his thoughts elsewhere. A quiet knock on the door caused him to freeze. If anyone saw it would be the end of him.

“Are you free, Mr. Lucas?”

“No, I’m bloody well not free and it’s all your fault!”

He clapped his hand on his mouth in horror, that last part having slipped out. How could he have been so dim? Now everyone would know.

“Don’t worry. The others are all gone. It’s just you and me now. Will you let me in?”

“I’m busy.”

“I could help you deal with your little problem if you like. It’s up to you.”

Mr. Lucas knew he should just tell him to bugger off. However, his cock said otherwise and he admitted defeat. He unlocked the stall door.

“Come in.”

Mr. Humphries came in with that smile of his. “My, you do have a fine specimen. Allow me.”

Which was how he found himself with Mr. Humphries' mouth on his cock. As he came, Mr. Lucas finally surrendered, letting forth his cry as he came. Afterward, Mr. Humphries reached up and patted him on his cheek.

“That’s a good boy. Is that all or shall we continue at my place? Mother’s out for the night.”

Mr. Lucas already knew what answer he would give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/407625.html?thread=2409516873#cmt2409516873


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Lucas had always considered himself a proper man. That is to say, he preferred the company of women when it came to carnal matters. A certain incident at Grace Brothers earlier today could have been passed off as an unfortunate aberration.

At least until he found himself in Humphries's flat with his back against the wall and his hands above his head. His hands were tied there with his own tie none the less while Mr. Humphries' fingers drifted over his body, looking for a place to torment. Mr. Humphries pinched him on the thigh and he moaned.

"Careful now," said Mr. Humphries," Wouldn't want Mother to hear you."

The old bat had arrived home ten minutes ago. He had been forced to hide in Mr. Humphries' closet while Mr. Humphries had given her his excuses for not joining her and the vicar at bridge. While they played bridge, Mr. Humphries played him. He continued to pinch at him and slap him until he was hard. It was all ridiculous. He shouldn't be here. Any minute he would come to his senses and leave via the window.

However, he stayed even as Mr. Humphries's mouth made its way to his cock for the second time that night. This wasn't what he ever imagined. Nevertheless, it was all he wanted at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted and expanded from here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/406545.html?thread=2401708049#cmt2401708049


End file.
